Within A Kiss
by musicalexpert
Summary: Eriks feelings during the kiss. my first fanfic. i dont own poto.


Within A Kiss A FanFic By Melissa

The Phantom, Erik Destler, stared at Christine waiting for her to make her choice.

He watched her draw nearer and neared, with a look of pity on her beautiful face. She sang with her sweet wonderful voice;  
"Pitiful creature of Darkness,  
What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you,  
You are not alone."

"What does she mean by that? That's my ring she is putting on. She is choosing me!"

Then she kissed him. The most sweetest kiss, the only kiss, he will ever have. For in this kiss, his heart changed. He loved her, to be sure, but realized that it could never work; she did not truly love him. Her heart belonged to Raoul. 

"She did not choose me for me," he thought. "She choose me to save him. Christine loves that man so much. She will never be happy with me. All she will do is think, dream and even sing to him. He will give her fancy thing and a good home. I will make her travel from place to place, wear stolen clothing and sing. I will maker her sing my songs. I cannot let her live a life of solitude. She needs people. She needs him."

When that wonderful kiss ended, all Erik could do was cry. The one thing he truly wanted, was the one thing he will never get.

"Take her, forgive me. Forget all of this"  
"I do not deserve her"  
"Leave me alone, forget all you've seen"  
"She is not mine to keep"  
"Go now, don't let them find you." "How could I let her be unhappy"  
"Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell"  
"No one would ever choose me"  
"Or speak, what you know, of the Angle in Hell"  
"I will never fit in."

He looks at the couple from the ledge of his house, tears rolling down his deformed cheeks. He sees the lovers hug and embrace each other; happy to be out of his grasp. "Go now! Go now and leave me"  
"There will never be another like you, Christine."

Erik goes in his room confused, shameful and above all heartbroken. He could solve any problem and has the power to manipulate people with his voice, but never win the game of love. 

He spots something through his tears. It was a toy monkey, in Persian robes, playing the symbols. An item that Erik all ways enjoyed. This monkey was part of his genius. He created it with parts he found in the Opera. He did not know why, but it always fascinated him. He wanted to give it to Christine.

He stared at the monkey and it played a sweet tune. He sang softly with it. He was singing destiny;  
"Masquerade, Paper faces on parade,  
Masquerade, Hide you face so the world will never find you."

Something moved in the shadow. It was his, no, Raoul's Christine. She was not his anymore. Her expression shown sorrow and pity.

Erik than sang softly, still letting tears wash away the pain, words that he will never say again;  
"Christine, I love you"  
"Why is she back? Please, let me hear your voice one last time."

But she did not, Christine slowly walked to him, as if saving these few moments with her old tutor. She took off his ring. Erik knew what was coming. Christine put her warm hand on his cold one, placed the ring inside and closed it up. 

Erik realized that this was the last time he would see her and all he would have was this ring. 

His former student stood up and walked to the door. With one meaningful look, she departed to return to the one she loved. The man Erik will always envy.

He, shortly after, followed her out the door to see her leave. Erik went out to find his love and Raoul on his boat. She was looking back at him. The deformed man knew by this that she did care and could never forget her former master and that will have to sustain him. He stood there hoping, praying, begging that he may see Christine again someday.

"You alone can make my song take flight, It's over now the Music of the Night"  
"Goodbye, Christine."

After one last look of the only woman he will ever love, he picked up the nearest goblet and started breaking all of the mirrors. Erik hated mirrors. They showed him why he could never sing to the public, that he had to teach behind a wall, and that… that he will never be loved. He only kept them for her. Everything he did was for her.

He left his home, never wanting to see or relive those memories. 

His dreams were destroyed. They were shattered, just as the mirrors. For one can never tell what can happen within a kiss. 


End file.
